1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a multi plasma display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A multi plasma display device is a display device displaying an image on a plurality of plasma display panels positioned adjacent to one another. The multi plasma display device may display a large screen image using a plurality of small-sized plasma display panels